Freedom Side Stories
by The Plot Bunny Whisperer
Summary: Side stories from the universe of The Price of Freedom. Slash. Crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho.
1. Meeting Harry

**Author:** The Plot Bunny Whisperer**  
Title:** Freedom's Side Stories  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Adventure Romance Drama  
**Summary:** Side stories from the universe of The Price of Freedom.  
**Pairing(s): **Harry/Yusuke  
**Warnings:** Slash, Language, Violence  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**AN: **As the summary states, this a collection of side-stories from The Price of Freedom. Basically just things people had questions about or little scenes to fill the gap between TPoF and it's sequel, which I'm in the process of writing. I'll post these as I write them.

For **LadySerenity0000**, who wanted to see chapter seven of The Price of Freedom from Yusuke's perspective.

Enjoy!

-

Freedom's Side Stories  
**01:** Meeting Harry

-

"A movie night?" Yusuke stared at his friend incredulously, completely surprised at the idea. "You mean you want to have a sleepover at Genkai's temple? We aren't five, Kuwabara." The curly-haired psychic glared at him.

"I don't mean it like that, Urameshi!" Kuwabara huffed and crossed his arms. "I just figured, you know, it's summer and we ain't got anything else to do this weekend unless Koenma has a mission for us. And you know it's been near forever since we had a mission. Besides, I really think you should meet Genkai's new student. He's kinda cool, but strange too, mysterious like. And he fights with this weird gun." Kuwabara eyed him speculatively. "You know, he actually kinda reminds me of you sometimes."

"What, you mean he keeps kicking your ass?"

"I'll have you know I can beat 'im any day of the week!" Kuwabara scowled, leaning over his shorter friend and raising a fist. "I can take you on too, Urameshi!"

Yusuke snickered, rubbing a finger in his ear to get rid of the ringing. "Says the guy who got distracted by a kitten and nearly run over by a guy on a bike." The burly teen blushed as red as his hair.

"He shoulda been looking where he was going," he muttered. He shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders. "Are you comin' or what?"

"Yeah, what the hell." Yusuke shrugged. "It'd be good to get away from my mom for a while. I swear, she's driving me nuts." He scowled and kicked at a rock; it flew down the street and lodged into a phone pole. "It's always, "Keiko was here," and "You should take Keiko some flowers," or "Are you going to propose to Keiko yet?". Keiko, Keiko, Keiko. If she likes her so much maybe _she_should marry her." Kuwabara gave him a sympathetic look.

"You can't blame her, Urameshi. I mean, you were kinda hung up on her in junior high. Even I thought you were gonna marry her."

"So did I," Yusuke said softly. The two teens sat on a bench, watching the crowds walk past in silence for several long minutes. "Things are different now," he said after a while. "I'm not fourteen anymore. Hell, I'm not even human anymore. When I was in Demon World I thought about her a lot, you know? But I realized I missed her the same way I missed my mom, or hanging out with you guys, or training with Genkai... well, maybe not that. But I didn't miss her the way you should miss your lover. I know Keiko will figure it out too if she really thinks about it, but she doesn't want things to change yet." He shrugged again, slouching in his seat. "I can't blame her, though, I didn't want things to change either. But not having a regular heartbeat kinda puts things in perspective."

He stood suddenly. "Enough with this sappy shit, lets go pick out the damn movies."

The boys spent the next two hours in the rental store arguing over which movies to rent. After being nearly kicked out by the owner they quickly grabbed a few and paid. At least, Kuwabara paid. They headed to the arcade afterwards and stayed until well after the sky had darkened. As they finished up a racing came Kuwabara checked his wrist for the time and cursed.

"Man, I was supposed to be home an hour ago!" Yusuke smirked.

"Shizuru still have you on a bedtime, Kuwabara?" Kuwabara growled and punched his shoulder.

"No, she's just been riding me about the entrance exams. I promised her I'd study an extra hour tonight if she let me do the movie night. I gotta bail, man." He took off at a run, yelling over his shoulder, "Don't forget, Urameshi! We're meeting Kurama at the station at noon!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it lughead," Yusuke called after him. He shook his head and walked in the opposite direction towards home.

-

They were early for once to the train station that would take them further into the countryside. Kurama, his usual punctual self, was already there waiting for them.

"Hey, Kurama." Yusuke slipped onto the bench next to him and slouched, crossing his ankles. "Early as usual I see." Kurama gave him an amused smile.

"I've always thought it is better to be early than late."

"Whatever, I'm just glad to be out of the city for a while." Kurama's expression didn't change much, but having known him for so long Yusuke could tell he was trying not to laugh at him.

"Yes, it is nice to get away once in a while." Yusuke eyed him but he didn't say anything else.

"Why are we doing this at Genkai's anyway? Why doesn't this guy come to the city or something?"

"'Cause Harry, Genkai's new student, can't leave the temple," Kuwabara answered him. Yusuke's eyebrows rose.

"She's not letting him leave the temple?"

"It's not that she's not letting him," said Kurama, "it's that he can't." Yusuke looked between the two in bafflement.

"Why not?"

"No idea. I never really asked," said Kuwabara. Kurama shifted.

"I was the one who brought him there, actually. He was being attacked by a few men and I unknowing stepped into the middle of it. It's not really my story to tell, but I can say it's for his own protection that he can't leave."

"Huh." Kuwabara searched through his pockets absently. "I just thought it was because he was there for training." He continued searching his pockets and froze. "Damnit! I was in such a hurry to leave I forgot the movies!"

"You moron, Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted.

"Shut up!" He turned red. "I notice you didn't bring the snacks we bought either!" Yusuke froze as well.

"I knew I forgot something. C'mon, if we hurry we can catch the next train." The two boys got up. "Go on ahead, Kurama, we'll meet up with you there." Kurama nodded his agreement and the two left, running up the stairs and out of the station.

They met back up twenty minutes later having used a bit of their spirit energy to run faster and just barely managed to slip onto the next train bound for the country, snipping at each other all the while. Their arguing lasted the entire ride and the walk to the temple and they were still arguing as they reached the top of the stairs to the temple proper.

"Man, I can't believe we got to the station early and we're _still_late to the temple," Kuwabara muttered.

"I'm not the idiot who left the movies on his desk, Kuwabara," Yusuke said dryly.

"Yeah, well I'm not the one who left the snacks behind either, Urameshi, so you can quit blamin' me!"

"We don't even need all that junk, you moron!"

A sudden laugh brought their fighting to a stop and the boys turned toward the temple. Kurama and who must have been Genkai's new pupil were sitting on the steps, each wearing a similar amused grin. Yusuke tuned out their pleasantries to take in the guy's appearance and felt himself blown away.

His first thought was that Kuwabara was right; he did fit the bill of someone mysterious. He was certainly attractive, that Yusuke couldn't deny. He looked dark and a little dangerous; his eyes, a sharp jeweled green that carried gleam of intelligence and calculation within them and framed by wisps of wild raven black hair, only enhanced the effect. Despite that, his open smile softened the look and gave Yusuke the impression of someone fiercely loyal and willing to do whatever it took to protect what he was loyal to.

His clothes fit him like a glove, showing off a physique that gave proof to his strength. His blood red shirt was split at the mid-drift and gave a tantalizing view of a flat, bronzed belly. Long legs were encased in a pair of tight-fitting black pants that flared slightly over a pair of heavy boots. Around one thigh was a gun holster, an ebony handle just peeking out over the dark brown leather.

But still, that _smile_. Ye gods, if that wasn't the sexiest smirk he'd seen in forever. Yusuke had always known that he appreciated the male form as much as the female one, so the jolt of lust that struck his gut when the guy turned that smile in his direction didn't surprise him much. And then he held out his hand and spoke, and if that voice wasn't liquid sex he didnt' know what was.

"Harry Potter. I'm Genkai's new punching bag." Yusuke grinned in answer and knew they were going to get along just fine.

"Yusuke Urameshi, Genkai's old punching bag."

Yusuke took his hand and had to wonder if he'd just been struck by lightning, for the quiver that went up his spine couldn't have been made by anything less. Something was telling him that this Harry Potter was going to be a permanent fixture in his life. And if he had anything to say about it, he was going to become a permanent fixture in his bed as well.

After all, his gut had never steered him wrong before.


	2. Case Closed Omake

**Author:** The Plot Bunny Whisperer**  
Title:** Freedom's Side Stories  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Adventure Romance Drama  
**Summary:** Side stories from the universe of The Price of Freedom.  
**Pairing(s): **Harry/Yusuke  
**Warnings:** Slash, Language, Violence  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**AN: **This took me _maybe _three minutes.... About that. And I never said they'd all be as long as the first one, most will be drabble-like anyway. This is just for fun. It doesn't actually happen in the story, but it'd be funny as hell if it did.

For **Etidorpha**, who gave me the idea. Five minutes after she did, this was done.

Enjoy!

-

Freedom's Side Stories  
**02:**Case Closed Omake

-

"It's about damn time!"

Yusuke and Harry broke apart with a sputter, turning to the shot dark-haired demon squatting on a log several feet away. Hiei glared at them in a strange mixture of annoyance and indifference.

"Hiei!" Yusuke scrambled to get off of Harry at the same time that Harry attempted to sit up, only for them both to faceplant into the sand. Cheeks flaming, they got up and attempted to brush themselves off.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Didn't you go back to Demon World?"

They spoke at the same time, rather loudly so as to cover their embarrassment. Hiei stared at them carelessly, ignoring their inquiries.

"I thought we were going to suffocate with all the pheromones you two were exuding. UST, much?"

They stared blankly.

"Hn. At least I can tell the fox I won the bet. You can go back to your mating."

"You _bet_ on us?!"  
"Mating?! It was just a fricken' kiss!"

Once again they spoke at the same time. It was pointless, however, as the demon had already disappeared, leaving them to stare at each other with flushed cheeks.

"Oh, man, we are _never_ going to live this down..."


End file.
